The Beginning
by Holyleef
Summary: A young girl has been raised with muggle parents for her whole life. But then she gets a letter and her whole life changes...


**Alright! New HP story! **

**I do not own Harry Potter World but the characters are mine**

Chapter 1: I'm a what?

I stretched in my bed. It was early, about 6:30. My cat, Ginger, had woke me up. She was meowing at the door.

"Alright, alright." I said getting up and opening the door. She ran off towards litter box. I yawned and grabbed my bathrobe and slippers before making my way downstairs. I passed my brother's room near the stairs and banged on the door for fun. I smirked and walked down the stairs.

"Hi mom, hi dad." I said passing the living room on my way to the kitchen. They weren't my real parents. They had adopted me when I was 2 and my brother was a baby. I don't remember anything about my real parents and neither do my parents. As far as I'm concerned though they were.

I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and started to eat. I finished eating and did the dishes.

"Get the mail!" my dad yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled back opening the front door and walking over to my mailbox. I opened it and grabbed the letters and ads. I yawned again walking inside flipping through the letters.

_Bills, ads, more bills…what's this?_ I stopped and looked at it. I put the other mail on the counter before going up to my room to look at the letter. It read:

Ms. Hollina Littebrook

Second bedroom upstairs

17893 Wood Lane

London, England

I turned it over and saw a stamped seal. I ran my fingers over it before ripping the letter open. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: James Holland

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<p>

Dear Ms. Littlebrook,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Jocelyn Lakefront  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

I stared at the letter. Hogwarts? Wizardy? What? I went downstairs and looked at my parents. "Is this a joke?" I said holding out the letter. My father stared at me and then my mother. He then took the letter from my hands.

"Holly, we knew this time would come." He began. I stared at him confused. My brother walked in at that time.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Richard, sit down please." My mother said.

"We knew this time would come." My father repeated. "Your real parents, were wizards."

"Wizards?" Richard said. "Cool!"

"We swore we wouldn't tell you until you got your letter and we knew it would be soon." Mom said.

"Letter?" My brother asked. My father handed him the letter. He read it.

"So cool!" he said. "You're so lucky!" He handed me back the letter and I read the second page.

"Robe, books, cauldron, pet, wand?" she mumbled. She looked up. "Where am I going to get all this stuff?"

"We got a friend who can take you." Dad said picking up the phone. He called someone and then hung up. I wondered why he didn't say anything. Then I heard like a popping sound coming from the hall.

"She's here." My mother said smiling and walking into the hall I followed her. The woman looked around middle age; she had dark blonde hair and green eyes. She was also wearing some type of cloak.

"Lucy!" my mother said.

"Hello!" Lucy said. "Is this Hollina? Haven't seen you since you were a baby!"

I nodded. "Um… who are you?" I asked confused.

"Oh let me introduce myself. I am Lucy Perland. "She said. "I have come to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies."

"Diagon Alley?" I asked what that is.

LINE

We were standing by a wall. A dead end. I was beginning to wonder is this Lucy knew where she was going. She then took out a long stick out of her pocket. She tapped the wall in certain places before putting the stick away and the wall moved. Behind it was a street with a lot of shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Lucy said and walked inside it. I followed her a little less certain. There were many people there, most dress in cloaks and robes like Lucy. "You go along and go to the wand shop; I'll go to the book store and get the books that you need."

I walked into the shop. The bell rang as I walked inside. The shop keeper walked from the back of the shop.

"Here for your first wand, eh?" he said and I nodded. "I think I have a good want for you." He walked away and then came back with a box. He opened it. He lifted out a wand. He handed it to me. "Ash wood with unicorn hair. Thirteen inches." He said. "Move it around a bit."

I did and I was told and flicked it. It hit shelf and wands came flying off. He took the wand from me.

"No, no that's not the one." He said and then looked at one of the boxes than landed on the floor. He stared at it before picking it up. He opened the box and handed me a light brown colored want. "Vine wood with unicorn hair, 11 inches."

As I felt the wand I don't know. It just felt right. "I think this is it." I said. He nodded.

I walked out of the wand shop caring my wand in my hand. Lucy came over to me caring a pile of books. She put them in a magical bag that she had. "I took the liberty of picking you up a couple wizard magazines." She said. "Might be good to flip through them."


End file.
